


Paint Me Green With Envy

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek wants to get the perfect painting for Spencer's study as an engagement gift for his lover. They arrive at an Art exhibition where they meet a man who seems too interested in Spencer for Derek's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me Green With Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Parker Dunley is the African-American character who introduces himself to Gideon and Reid at the beginning of 01X18 Somebody's Watching. He is also the character that introduces Spencer to Lila Archer.

Okay, so Rain and Storm suggested I do this as a One-shot, so here it is. It makes reference to the man he meets at the art gallery in the opening scene of 01x18: Somebody’s Watching. So I re-watched the scene a few times, and this came to me. Enjoy. 

I own nothing only my twisted mind. CM belongs to CBS, not me……..For now!!!!  
Spencer was excited and Derek knew it. He was not usually one for art galleries, he tended to let Spencer go alone, not that Spencer ever minded. They were independent people as well as a couple and comfortable in their own company. But he knew Spencer had been looking forward to this particular one so Derek wanted to be there with him. The artist was a native of Utah and did landscape art of the state. And having gone there on a trip that was not work related; Spencer, and indeed Derek, had fallen in love with the place. So Derek decided that Spencer’s study could do with an art piece, just as they had seen in Rossi’s. Spencer had stared at the piece in the older profilers study for a good five minutes enviously. So Derek decided to remedy it, and having found out what the younger agent wanted, he researched where to find it. He was thrilled to see that a gallery had just opened in DC and its first exhibition was exactly what Spencer wanted. 

The two men walked into the gallery hand in hand and Spencer squeaked with excitement. He had researched this artist online after Derek had suggested her, and he was not disappointed. Several pieces struck him immediately. And Derek noticed. 

“Anything in particular jump out at you Pretty Boy?” He asked his younger lover. 

“Several, but I can only get one.” Spencer pouted. “How about I show them to you and you give me your opinion?”

“I dunno if that’s a good idea Spence, I’m not much of an art connisuor. Maybe Rossi would have been a better choice, or Prentiss, had she not went to London.”

“Derek, I want your opinion on a painting, I’m not asking you to be a curator of the Louvre. Art is easy, either you like it or you don’t. There’s no such thing as a wrong answer. I want a piece that reminds me of our trip to Utah, what out of these six pieces reminds you most of our trip?” He pointed to the one’s he liked. 

Derek took a deep breath and hoped Spencer meant what he said about there being no wrong answer. “I like these two.” And he pointed. “Those salt plains were unreal” he expanded as he looked at the first picture. “But this will forever be my most favourite place on earth.” He pointed to the painting of Corona Arch. 

“Really?” Spencer asked playfully. “Why’s that?” He couldn’t hide his grin.

“Because it was there you did me the honour of accepting my proposal. I can’t believe that in two months we’ll be married.” He used Spencer’s hand that he was holding to pull the younger man in and kiss it. 

“Mmmhmm, in two months I will be Dr. Spencer Morgan-Reid, I like the sound of that.” The younger’s grin widened.

“Baby boy, not that I’m complaining, but please don’t feel forced to take my name.”

“I don’t, but I want to.”

“Fine as long as you are doing it for you, then you won’t hear any objections from me. Now, how about we take a proper look around and then take another look at the one’s you like again and decide then, alright? Now where are the bathrooms?”

“I think they were over by the entrance. I’ll wait here for you.” Spencer first pointed to where he was sure the bathrooms were and then pointed to the spot he was standing in. 

“Perfect, I will see you in a moment Pretty Boy.” Derek smiled, kissing his lover again before he left. 

CMCMCMCMCMCM 

Derek was grinning like an idiot to himself as he left the bathrooms. He was delighted he thought of this for Spencer. He clearly loved it. What was a few hours staring at some dumb paintings for the man he loved. Spencer would do the same for him for a hockey game in a heartbeat, in fact he had. He had bought Derek Blackhawk tickets when they last visited Fran and Derek’s sisters in Chicago. 

He looked to where his Pretty Boy said he would be standing and felt his body stiffen instantly. There was another man standing with him, touching his Spencer’s arm. It was not that the man was touching Spencer that bothered Derek. Okay, that was a lie, Spencer was not someone who partook in much physical contact, and usually the only people he initiated it with were Derek, his mother and Henry. Even JJ and Garcia were somewhat challenging for the young man. But also it was the intimacy of the touch. Long smooth strokes and the sickly sweet smile the man had while talking to Spencer, who seemed somewhat unperturbed by the contact.   
Such actions caused Derek to profile the man standing with his fiancé. He was a lot like Derek; about his height but a slightly smaller build. He too had a well groomed goatee and dressed well. The only real difference between him and the man with his lover was that the newcomer had his hair neatly styled in a tight cut, while Derek had opted to shave his off. It scared him that this man was so similar to him and had his Pretty Boy’s full and undivided attention. The comfortable way in which Spencer conversed with the man and he use of his trade mark hand gestures suggested a familiarity with him. The way both men laughed at something the stranger had said, clenched at Derek’s gut and sickened him to his core. The way the man was eyeing up Spencer caused Derek’s primal instincts to kick in. It made him feel like a caveman; like Spencer was his property and the other man had no right to talk to him. For the first time in his life Derek was experiencing jealousy, and he despised it.

He strode over to his partner and forced a calm smile onto his face. He stepped to Spencer’s side and slid his arm around the lithe man, earning a somewhat baffled look off Spencer, who was not only able to sense Derek’s tense demeanour, but also because he and Derek never rubbed their relationship in peoples face. They were not ashamed of each other; they just never felt comfortable revealing their feelings in general, so to admit to their deepest ones in front of strangers usually was not something they would feel comfortable doing. “Hey, sorry I took so long Pretty Boy, who’s your friend?” He forced the false smile to remain in place and attempted to keep his body language friendly and non-threatening. It was working on the stranger, but not on Spencer, who saw through it immediately, though he had no idea what was going on with his beloved boyfriend. 

“Derek, I was wondering where you got to, I’d like to introduce you to a friend of mine from high-school, Parker Dunley. Parker, this is Derek Morgan, the man I was just telling you about.”

Whatever Spencer supposedly had said about him, he clearly had not mentioned he was a profiler. Parker was looking the other man up and down, assessing him like he was eyeing up a competitor. But it was the revelation that Spencer knew this guy from high school that caught Derek’s attention the most. He had heard many of the stories of Spencer’s youth and seldom were they good. So was this man one of his tormentors? Spencer’s body language dispelled that thought immediately. So who was he? Spencer had never mentioned this man. Derek would have remembered. 

“Derek, a pleasure to meet you.” He extended his hand, which Derek politely took, though it had not escaped his notice that the other man squeezed tightly as they shook. “Spence was just saying he’s here for a piece for his study, and that you were helping him decide which one. Are you much of an art lover yourself?”

Who the hell was this man to call his Pretty Boy ‘Spence’ only he, Henry and JJ ever called the lithe man that? “No, I am more of a sports man myself, but this means a lot to Pretty Boy, so I could not refuse him when he asked my opinion” he smiled, hoping the subtle message went got through. 

“It was Derek who found this gallery actually; does a friend of yours own it?” Derek looked sideways at his lover. “Parker owns Galleries in LA and Vegas” Spencer explained. 

“You clearly didn’t read too much about me recently Spencer, I’m heartbroken. No I actually own this one and I just opened one in New York too.” The other man bragged, eyeing Derek as he spoke. “So how did you two meet anyway? You’re not the type of person who would normally be in Spencer’s company if you’re a sports fan and all that.”

Derek failed to prevent his lip curling up for a moment in contempt. ”We’re in the BAU together, then after years of both of us dancing around our feelings, I got shot and Pretty Boy decided my death bed was the place to come clean about his feelings for me.” Derek smiled squeezing the paler man close to him.

“How touching.” Dunley smiled. “Spencer, I see you and Lila had a bit of something going on there for a while. When was the last time you spoke to her?” Again the man looked at Derek as he spoke, as though trying to plant seeds of doubt in the man’s mind. 

“Actually we had Lila at ours for Labour Day weekend, didn’t we Derek? We usually only see her about twice a year. But thankfully Derek is more technologically capable than I am and set up Skype for us to talk more often.” Spencer stated. Derek was in disbelief, he clearly had no idea of the situation going on around him between the two darker men. “Excuse me while I go to the bathroom.” 

“I’ll be here when you get back Pretty Boy, then we’ll get you the painting you want okay.” Derek kept Spencer’s fingers gently tangled in his for a moment longer than necessary so to get the younger man to look at him as he spoke. Spencer smiled brightly at his lover as he walked off. 

“I’m glad Spencer has found someone to make him happy.” Parker smiled sadly. “I should have asked him out that time in LA. I didn’t know he swung this way, shame really.”

Derek stood dumbfounded. 

“Oh please, you think you’re the only guy to realise how amazing he is? And his dress sense has come on leaps and bounds; you’re a luckier man than you know Derek Morgan.” Derek just stared at the other man. “Oh no, you’re suspicions are right Mr FBI, I was scoping out Spencer, and if I ever hear he is single again, I will make my move, but I’m not going to be the one to break up another person’s happy relationship.”

“Good, because I would not let my fiancé go without putting up some sort of for him.” Derek stared at the man to show the sincerity of his conviction. 

“Fiancé?”

“Yes, like you said, you’re not the only guy to realise how amazing he is, and I plan to spend the rest of my life showing him.” 

At that moment Spencer returned to the two men. “Did I miss anything?” 

“Yes, you never told me congratulations were in order.” Parker smiled. Though Derek could see it was forced. 

Spencer stared at the man bewilderedly. “About?” 

“Your engagement. Derek was telling me.”

“Oh right, yes, thank you. It only took him thirteen months of me dropping hints and his best friend nearly beating him senseless with her handbag while yelling it to him to get it through his thick skull.” Laughed Spencer. “That’s why we chose this auction, well Derek chose it. He proposed to me in Utah and I want to remember it for the rest of my life.”

“You have an eidetic memory Pretty Boy.” Joked Derek smilingly, Spencer stuck out his tongue jokingly at his lover, who only smiled wider. 

“Well, why don’t we find you the piece you want, which ones were you looking at?” Parker asked. 

Spencer pointed to the two he and Derek were looking at earlier. “What about the other ones Spence?” 

“You said you liked these two, and I liked your reasons. Actually, I’ve come to a decision. I want the one of Corona Arch.”

“You sure Pretty Boy?” 

“Derek, it took four hours of hiking to get there. I was sweaty and aching like hell and then you proposed to me. It’s my favourite place on Earth, and since we’re both men and didn't want an engagement ring, this would be the best way to remember that day. Besides it’s only thirteen point five degrees off the angle I was looking at the arch when you got down on one knee.“

“Only you could come out with a random thing like that Baby Boy.” Derek didn’t care who was looking. He loved when Spencer went all nerdy on him. He placed a finger under Spencer’s chin and tilted his head perfectly for him to kiss him chastely on the lips. After a moment he pulled away again, and looked at the disheartened gallery owner. “We’ll take this one so.” The other man nodded and went to get a sold sign for it and to take the details for payment and delivery. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

An hour and a half later Derek and Spencer were standing in the latter’s study, deciding where to place the painting upon its arrival.

“Spence?” Derek asked as his lover stared at the walls mentally rearranging things to see where best to place the piece of art. 

“Hmmm?” was the reply. 

“What’s the deal with you and that Parker guy?”

Spencer turned and looked at the older man. “How do you mean?” 

“Well at the Gallery you both seemed very comfortable so close to each other.”

“Derek Morgan, are you jealous?” Spencer smiled slightly. “That’s what was up with you, you were jealous of Parker.” 

“No. I never said that.” Derek sidestepped. 

“You didn't have to, it’s written all over your face, you’re not the only profiler in the room remember? I can’t believe it took me this long to notice” he laughed to himself. 

“Spence, just answer. Please.”

“Why does it matter Derek?” 

“There was something, I knew it.”

“Derek calm down, you want the truth fine. Parker was my first crush. I had it pretty bad for him, but he was five years older than me and didn’t know I existed. Nothing ever happened.”

“And that time in LA? The time you met Lila?”

“I felt nothing for him then.” Spencer said shrugging his shoulders. 

“Nothing. Really?” Derek was sceptical. 

“Yes, is that so hard to believe?” Spencer smiled. 

“Sorta, yeah. Why not? Why didn't you feel anything for him then? He was still clearly your type and you were single.”

“You really need me to answer that for you?” Spencer wrapped his arms around his baffled lover’s neck. “Fine I will. I had met you. Though there was nothing going on between us then I was completely in love with you. I could see no one else. Well of course I could see them physically, but I wasn't looking at them. You, Derek Morgan, were all that I was interested in. You knew I loved you from the moment I saw you. Parker was a crush; he never stood a chance against my soul mate.” Spencer kissed the slightly shorter man again. 

“Pretty Boy, you are the best thing to ever happen me, you know that?”

“Likewise Der.”


End file.
